Close Yet Far
by Gothic Spook
Summary: Chapter 3 up! People who stand in the background at some point in our lives, are sometimes the most dangerous, the ones we shouldn’t ignore.The ones who see us, but we dont see them, until it's to late Casefile. DR UST. Please Read And Review!
1. Default Chapter

**Close Yet Far**

Author: Gothic Spook

Category: Case file, Angst

Rating: R (Violence)

Summary: The people who stand in the background at some point in our lives, are sometimes the most dangerous, the ones we shouldn't ignore.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it!

Archive: Let me know first!

Feedback: Love it. Live for it. No flames!

"Lets run through the plan once more," Follmer said as he put his ear piece in place and looked around at the FBI Agents in front of him.

Agent Fox Mulder, Agent Dana Scully, Agent John Doggett, Agent Monica Reyes, Assistant Director Skinner and a few other agents where sitting in the back of an FBI van, from the outside it looked like an average delivery van. People passing by had no idea that it was filled with FBI agents sent out to catch a killer.

All the agents in the van followed Follmer's actions and also put their ear pieces into place.

"Agents Doggett and Scully are the undercover couple. Reyes and Mulder are the singles. The rest of you are the group of friends hanging outside the club, giving us a heads up if any suspicious looking characters enter the club."

"Doggett and Scully go first, followed by the group, then Reyes and Finally Mulder. Follmer and I will be here listening and recording everything." Skinner instructed.

John and Dana exited the van first. It was parked a few streets down from the club to make it look less suspicious. As soon as they stepped out of the van they got into character as a couple. John took Dana's hand in his own and they started walking towards the club. Monica couldn't help but focus her eyes on their hands, how he had taken her hand with no hesitation and without a care in the world.

A few minutes later and the group of agents left the van and made their way to the club, acting like a bunch of single guys having a good night out. Before Monica stepped out of the van she checked her self out. Her outfit was a pair of jeans, her nice boots, and the nicest top she could find which she would normally wear to a club.

Before the van doors closed behind her Skinner told her to be careful for the hundredth time. She knew why he told her to be careful more than the others. She fit the profile for the victims.

As soon as she was in the club she got herself a drink and sat down at an empty table. She hated sitting by herself in places like this, but she wasn't out like she usually would be, she was on a case. A man had been kidnapping girls from this club once a week. All the girls were attractive, with brown hair and brown eyes. The bodies of the girls would be found exactly three days later, beaten, and raped, with a new hair cut. The newspapers had given him the name The Barber due to cutting the girls hair.

As Monica took a sip of her bear she spotted John and Dana. They were dancing with the crowd. John was a pretty good dancer. They both looked like they were having fun. The fast beat of the song died out and a slower beat came through the speakers. With no hesitation they held each other close and swayed to the music. Monica watched as Johns hand held Dana around her waist and Dana's hands were firmly round John's neck. They looked like a real couple.

Monica felt a wave of sadness come over her. She felt like that should be her with John. It should be her in his arms. It should be her he was holding close. She couldn't help but feel her heart break that little bit more. She loved John, but he showed her nothing more than friendship. With Dana on the other hand, he worshipped the ground she walked on. He was there at her call and obeyed her every command. She knew there wasn't anything sexual or romantic going on between them. Dana was attached to Mulder and would never leave him. But knowing this still didn't stop the sadness wash over her.

Monica finished off her second beer of that night and headed to the ladies room. She needed to get her emotions under control. The most drinks she was allowed was two beers, so it looked like she really was just on a night out at the club and not an undercover FBI agent on a case. For the rest of the night it would be nothing but diet coke and water. As she entered the ladies room a pair of laughing girlfriends exited the bathroom and went back out to the club. Thus, Leaving Monica alone in the ladies room.

A couple of times through the night the agents outside had given them descriptions of men who had come into the club to keep an eye on. And the four agents inside had done just that, kept an eye on them. But there had been no trouble with any of them. A couple of the men had found girls not fitting the description. A couple had joined another group of men. The rest just sat at the bar and drank.

Monica opened her bag and took out her lip gloss, as she did her phone fell from her bag and onto the dirty ladies room floor.

"Crap," she muttered to herself. Who knew what had been on that floor and was now on her phone.

She bent down and picked the phone up from dirty floor. She stood up and looked down at her phone for a few seconds before placing it back in her bag. She looked up so she could do a touch up on her lip gloss but gasped in surprise as she saw the reflection of a man in a black mask. He grabbed her from behind and covered her nose and mouth with a piece of cloth. She struggled against him, tried to kick him and hit him, but as the smell of chloroform entered her sinuses she lost focus of everything around her and eventually faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Dana danced to a few more tracks before sitting at the bar to cool down with some drinks. They had been keeping an eye on suspicious looking characters, but so far none of them seemed interested in kidnapping any girls fitting the profile. John thought they were acting to their characters very well. A couple on a night out or on a date. He thought they pulled it off well.

John had spotted Monica stand up and head towards the ladies room. She hadn't looked at him, he wasn't sure why. He had looked at her expression and could have sworn it was of a deep sadness. A deep depression. He knew about deep depression from when Luke had been murdered. He knew what it looked like and could have sworn he saw it on her face. But what would she be so saddened about?

"Do you think he's going to show tonight?" Dana asked him as she took a sip of her water. The cold liquid cooling her down from all the dancing.

"He should. His pattern says he should be here tonight." John replied as he took a sip of his beer. Feeling much relief from the coldness that went through his system as he gulped it down.

Dana was about to reply when there was a scream from the barman and a loud crash as he dropped the bottles of drink he had been holding.

"Oh my God! Everyone get out of here now!" He screamed in panic.

John, Dana and Mulder ran up to him and saw what he was looking at. Hidden behind the bar was a bomb, a ticking bomb with ten minutes left on the timer.

"Every body get out of the building now!" John shouted. "Follmer, Skinner you there?" He spoke to his ear piece.

"What's going on Agent Doggett?" His voice came through anxiously

"A bomb has been found with ten minutes on the timer to go and counting down. Get the bomb guys down here now and some Agents to evacuate the premises." He said quickly.

"Understood. Do what you can to get everyone out of there now. Help will arrive in a few seconds." Skinner answered him.

"Yes sir," John replied. He looked at the band on stage and saw how nearly everyone in the club had their attention on them. John walked through the crowd of people and onto the stage. He flashed his badge to get past the security and to get the singer away from the microphone. "Listen up everyone!" His voice came out loudly through the speakers. "Everyone needs to quickly and calmly exit the premises immediately." He told everyone as he flashed his FBI badge at them.

People immediately started making their way to the doors of the club. John, Dana and Mulder being the last ones out, checking that there wasn't anyone left in the club. As they exited the bomb squad rushed in and immediately went to work.

AD Follmer and AD Skinner instantly met them as they came outside of the building.

Police and FBI agents where trying to keep all the curious onlookers far enough away from the building. People were asking what was going on, but no one answered their questions as they tried to keep everyone far enough away in case the bomb did explode.

"What happened in there?" Skinner asked.

"A bomb was found sir. Bomb squad is in there now disarming it." Mulder explained.

They were silent for a few seconds. Follmer looked around for a second when he realised something very important. Something which wasn't right.

"Where's Agent Reyes?" He asked as he continued looking around.

Just as the question registered in everybody's minds, the bomb squad leader came running up to Skinner.

"Did you disarm the bomb?" He asked. Almost forgetting completely about the importance of Follmer's question.

"It wasn't a bomb sir. It was a fake."

"What do you mean it was a fake?" Scully asked.

"Exactly what I said Miss. The bomb was not real." He explained.

There was silence for a few seconds as this new bit of information was processed.

"Why would he plant a fake bomb? He never has done anything like that before." Skinner asked confused.

"Maybe he knew the FBI was here?" Mulder suggested.

John thought about it all over in his head. What good was it to plant a fake bomb? The Barber didn't gain anything from it. Did he? No, no one has been kidnapped. Follmer's earlier question came into his head again. _Where's Agent Reyes?_

"Monica," he gasped out in a whisper as he ran back into the club. The others were following. "Agent Reyes!" He called as he burst into the ladies room, his gun in hand. But the room was empty. Except for Monica's bag on the counter, her phone on the floor and left on the counter next to her bag was her ear piece. No sign of Monica.

"Son of a bitch!" John yelled out to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

"John?" Monica whispered as she slowly became conscious. She opened her eyes slowly, disorientated. Where was she?

She moved to sit up, but realised she already was. Her back was against a wooden wall and her arms were above her head, chained in place.

"Oh shit." she gasped when she remember what had happened. She had been jumped in the ladies room by a guy in a black mask and knocked out.

Monica pulled at the chains, attempting to break free. But it was no use. The chains were designed not to break. She metal around her wrists hurt. Turning her slightly tanned skin red raw from her escape effort.

Giving up with trying to break the chains, Monica finally looked at her surroundings. She was in a room which was made of wood. A cabin it looked like. It had a fire place and a couple of uncomfortable chairs and an ancient sofa. It even had a small television set in the corner. She saw there was a kitchen off to her side, but couldn't see what it had in it. There was two more doors which led into two other rooms. And there was another door which led to whatever was outside. She knew it led to the outside as the window next to the door showed darkness from the night.

Monica felt her body tense as she saw the window light her. A car had just pulled up in front of the cabin.

"How the hell did he get passed us? HOW DID HE GET TO HER WITHOUT ANYONE SEEING HIM!" John yelled as he walked back out of the club.

"John, we'll find her." Dana tried to calm him. But Monica was missing, had been kidnapped by a killer. He couldn't stay calm.

"How! We haven't been able to find him before! How do you expect us to be able to find him now!" John yelled at her.

"Agent Doggett calm down," Mulder made an attempt to calm him.

"Calm! Monica has just been kidnapped by THE BARBER! A rapist AND a serial killer! Why wasn't anyone watching her! You all knew she fit the profile of victims! You should have been watching her!" He made a move to grab Mulder, but Skinner stopped him first. Slamming him against the wall of the club.

"Agent Doggett you will calm down this instant!" When John tried to struggle, Skinner pinned him harder. "Blaming Mulder or anyone else is not going to help Agent Reyes at this moment. We will do all we can to find her, and blaming everyone is not going to do her any good." He paused. "Now are you calm?" He finally asked when he felt John stop struggling against him.

"Yes sir." Doggett answered after taking a deep, calming breath.

Skinner let him go slowly.

"We have something!" Follmer came running out of the club, in his hand he held an evidence bag, inside the bag was an unmarked video tape.


End file.
